


For This Moment

by dildowizard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, just a lot of bants, or like some weird AU where hinatas family owns a day care idk dont ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dildowizard/pseuds/dildowizard
Summary: And, you see, this is what Akaashi loves about living with his boyfriends; he loves the domestic moments when he's able to look at them and see them as they are, their imperfect, loving selves, and he truly knows that they are his and he is theirs. They have a life together and he is lucky to have them.Or, a day in the life of Akaashi Keiji, boyfriend of three.





	For This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> "Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life."
> 
> as with most titles of my fics, the title of this fic came from a quote I found on the internet. I like it.
> 
> anyways, since it's been a while since I last wrote anything new, I've decided to upload this. it's short, but it has been a work in progress for a while and I did put a lot of work into it, so I hope you like it.
> 
> please let me know what you think of it, even if you do so through a single word or like an emoticon or something. also, let me know if you spot a typo.

The soft quacking of an iPod's alarm clock wakes Akaashi from his deep slumber, coaxing him out of the peacefulness of unconsciousness and forcing him to face the inevitability of the new day which lies ahead of him. Even with his eyes closed, he can tell that it is still dark in their bedroom, thanks to the curse of winter's short days. The bed is warm, a cocoon of comfort covering his pale skin and protecting him from the difficulties of his life, including his work, the tiresome customers he deals with there and literally everything else. The cruelties of the world await him outside of these metaphorical walls and he wishes to stay in here forever. And he would, but unfortunately it is Monday, and Mondays mean responsibilities.

Once he has leaned over to the bedside table to cease the duck from quacking any longer, Akaashi lies still for a moment and appreciates the time he has left to snooze in bed. He never wants to leave this paradise, and, in that moment, Akaashi believes passionately that Mondays were made by Satan himself and they definitely should not exist.

With this thought in his mind, he inhales deeply and returns to squeezing his eyes shut, proceeding to mentally ask himself the same question he has asked himself every day for as long as he can remember:

_Why is my life like this?_

And then he answers his own question, as he does every morning, with the same answer, which he says aloud: "Because life sucks." and then his daily groan of pain makes its way out of his mouth.

Then, just as it normally does, an answering pained groan comes from the mouth of the man laying next to him in the bed, one of his long noodle arms thrown over Akaashi's waist and his head resting on his shoulder, his breath coming in small puffs and tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. He finally opens his eyes and is greeted by the sight of Tsukishima's soft blond locks in front of him, filling his face and filling his nose with his scent.

As he inhales the comforting smell of a familiar strawberry shampoo, Akaashi remembers that he lives with his three very hot and very loveable boyfriends, and he slowly feels himself becoming happy again. At this point, he allows his head to tilt to the left and his eyes wander towards the photograph, framed and hung on their wall, of the four of them in their high school volleyball uniforms at a training camp so many years ago, their arms wrapped around each other in the heat of the moment, and he thinks to himself that the day is worth facing and life is worth living if he gets to live it with them.

When Akaashi slips out of his trance and turns to look once more at the man resting on top of him, he sees that Tsukishima's eyes are now open and he appears to be studying Akaashi intently. "You still having your morning existential crisis? Or are you finished now?"

"I'm just about done, I think." Akaashi replies, curling his arm tighter around Tsukishima. "I still don't fucking want to get up, though."

The blond-haired man snorts. "Join the club." he grunts before he reluctantly pulls away from Akaashi and pads off into the bathroom to get ready for work.

With Tsukishima gone, Akaashi makes the most of the moment he has to himself in the big empty bed, Kuroo and Bokuto having left for work hours before, and he closes his eyes, waiting for his boyfriend to inevitably come back and force him to get ready.

He dozes, slipping in and out of sleep, until he feels a hand shaking his shoulder. "Up, now." Tsukishima tells him, his voice leaving no room for argument. Akaashi groans but does as he is told, dragging himself into the bathroom for a quick shower and then pulling on his work clothes.

With one last longing glance at the bed, Akaashi reluctantly heads downstairs and into the kitchen, where he is greeted by the sight of Tsukishima standing at the counter, back facing the door, buttering them each two slices of toast. He's wearing the uniform he has to wear for the museum he works at, a pair of smart black trousers and a dark forest green shirt with the museum's name in large block letters on the back. The uniform doesn't suit him, and the shirt happens to be slightly too big for him, but Akaashi happens to find this extremely adorable.

And, you see, this is what Akaashi loves about living with his boyfriends; he loves the domestic moments when he's able to look at them and see them as they are, their imperfect, loving selves, and he truly knows that they are his and he is theirs. They have a life together and he is lucky to have them.

Smiling, he heads over to where Tsukishima is standing, inserting himself carefully into the space beneath one of his arms. The blond man isn't that much taller than himself, but he's just tall enough and his arms are just long enough for them to do this, Akaashi standing under his arm with his head resting on Tsukishima's shoulder. The taller man looks down at him with a little smile, muttering "Hello there." and continuing to butter the toast.

"Need any help?" asks Akaashi.

Tsukishima snorts. "No thanks, I think I can handle buttering toast by myself."

Akaashi shrugs. "I was just being polite." he protests, trying to defend himself. "It's taking you an awful long time, though. I even had a whole internal monologue standing at the door." Tsukishima just huffs, amused, choosing not to reply.

And so they stand like that, in a comfortable silence, the ticking of the clock and the scrape of the butter knife along toast the only sounds in the room. When Tsukishima finally finishes his task, he turns, two plates in his hands, and plants a tender kiss on Akaashi's mouth, before he slips past him to set their food on the table.

The kiss makes Akaashi's face warm a little, just slightly. It's a little bit ridiculous, considering the fact that they've been together for years and they must have kissed on hundreds of different occasions before now. "Oh, you do make me swoon, Kei." he says, only half jokingly, trying to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He turns around and takes a seat at the table opposite his blond-haired boyfriend.

Tsukishima ignores his comment, and instead he picks up his first slice of toast, muttering "Sorry it's not a traditional breakfast, but we really don't have time for traditional." before he takes his first bite.

Shrugging, Akaashi says "You say that every day. Thank you for the food." before he digs in, too.

They eat quietly, discussing their plans for the day, until their toast has been demolished and Akaashi stands to take their plates to the sink to wash them. Upon seeing the dirty pile of plates at the side of the sink, he sighs, exasperatedly. "Bokuto left his and Kuroo's dirty plates out again." he grumbles, mostly to himself.

"Just wash ours and leave theirs where they are. They won't learn if we do everything for them." Tsukishima replies, sounding like a middle aged parent, from where he is getting their bentos out of the fridge and packing their bags. Akaashi does as he is told, drying their own two plates and putting them away.

When he's finished, Tsukishima calls him to the front door, telling him they have to leave in a few minutes, and Akaashi obediently makes his way there, where he slides on his shoes and grabs his coat from the hook on the wall.

Tsukishima hands him his backpack. "I put your bento in there, you've got Kuroo's handiwork, today." he tells him, referring to their two year long "tradition" of making each other bentos in the evenings for the following day and rotating who gets each one.

"Who made yours?" Akaashi asks.

"You."

Akaashi laughs. He does try his best when he makes his daily bento, but he's never been the best cook, and some days are worse than others. Yesterday had been one of his worst. He remembers the struggle he'd experienced, remembers the mounds of overcooked rice he'd tried to salvage by adding lot's of sauce, remembers the burnt octopus wieners lying across the counter like fallen soldiers. "Ah. I see." he says, trying to keep the amusement from his voice.

Exhaling a puff of air in exasperation, Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. "Wow. You laughed. I feel like you had another culinary breakdown yesterday and I will be eating its results in my lunch break."

"I think you are correct."

"Brilliant." Tsukishima says, dryly, but Akaashi can see the amusement in his eyes.

Together, they head out to the car.

The four of them only have one car between them, a small white fiat panda with minimum leg room but plenty of character. It has so much character, in fact, that Bokuto had bestowed upon it the name "Shiro", in honour of its pure colour (and also in dedication to Shiro from Voltron, even though the little car doesn't resemble him at all). The four of them are so fond of the car that, while it may not be the most practical thing they own, it does hold a special place in their hearts. (After all, Shiro from Voltron is hot as fuck and they all know it.)

I mean, yeah, sure, it sucks when they all have to go to different places, but with their measly jobs, it's a nice way to save a bit of cash. It just means Kuroo and Bokuto have to catch a ride with either Hinata or Oikawa when they go to work, which is fine since they hardly live far away and they all work together. I mean, Akaashi doesn't even drive, so Tsukishima would be his ride either way. It works out pretty well for him.

Today is no different to any other day. Well, mostly. The only difference is that Tsukishima plants a kiss on Akaashi's lips before the smaller man gets out of the car, an immediate sign that the blond-haired man in a good as fuck mood for some reason. Suspicion is an immediate response to this good mood. Akaashi feels a little guilty about this, so he doesn't mention it, just quickly bids his boyfriend goodbye and heads towards the entrance of the shop.

Now, the dimmest aspect of Akaashi's life is his job. He works in a small bookstore in a dingy corner of the town, which definitely suits his quiet, reserved nature. However, what they don't tell you about working in a bookstore is that the customers are a nightmare.

Gloomy teenagers find their way to the shop in their lunch breaks, outfits too dark, skinny jeans too tight, their youthful fingers wrapped around their takeout coffees, looking to buy whatever novel they deem suitable to keep up their edgy hipster aesthetic, probably John Green. Women in their mid-forties visit to stock up on questionable romance novels, some of whom are your average Fifty Shades of Grey readers, whilst others prefer to find the more underappreciated and less mainstream novels. The elderly people tend to come earlier in the day, early enough that literally no one else is around, lingering outdoors with their trollies until opening time so they can buy their books before the masses arrive. Akaashi works all day four days a week, and when he arrives at the shop on these days, it's his job to open up and deal with whichever old person is waiting around outside. 

"Hello, Sakamoto-san." Akaashi greets when he reaches the door to the shop. An elderly man wearing a faded green jacket and an offensive pair of mustard yellow trousers looks up, his bushy eyebrows rising on his face as he smiles toothily at Akaashi.

"Hello, Akaashi-kun." Sakamoto greets in return.

The younger man offers a smile of his own, keeping his expression friendly and formally distant, as always, to avoid striking up a longer conversation than he can afford to hold. However, he does quite like this particular elderly man, mostly because he doesn't assert his opinion quite as aggressively as some others of his age and, when he does put an opinion forward, they're very rarely as _frustratingly inaccurate_ as the opinions of the average elderly person can be. As a result, Akaashi doesn't mind a little conversation with him. "Here early to beat the crowds?" He asks as he slips the key into the door and let's them inside.

"Indeed." Sakamoto agrees, entering after Akaashi does. "I was worried there'd be a lot of people out shopping today." he says, without giving a reason or elaborating any further.

Akaashi doesn't really feel the need to ask any further questions anyway, since he doesn't really care. Not caring about anything except his family and boyfriends is a skill he has learned from Tsukishima over the years, and it comes in handy in situations in the workplace. "Feel free to have a look around, I'll be at the counter if you need anything." he says politely, heading over to take refuge behind the counter, setting his rucksack down on the floor and settling himself in the chair.

He aims to stay there for the rest of his working day.

**

At midday, Akaashi pulls Kuroo's bento box out of his bag. He opens it and finds attached to the inside of the lid an orange post-it note, upon which is a note written in Kuroo's strangely neat handwriting. The note reads "Hopefully your rice will taste like Tsukki today. That sounds very dirty, but believe me, you should know what I mean. If you don't, I've done it wrong, I apologise and will try again next time. If you do, please take a moment to appreciate how funny and awesome I am. Love you, have a good day."

Akaashi rolls his eyes and tastes the rice.

It's salty.

Akaashi laughs and takes a moment to appreciate how funny and awesome his boyfriend is.

**

At five o'clock, he passes the shop onto the evening worker, Aone, who he's pretty sure he's never heard talk before, despite the fact that they've worked at the same store for years. When he glances out of the shop window to see the taller man approaching, Akaashi collects his things and stands to leave, heading towards the exit. As he walks past Aone, the two of them just give each other a small 'quiet person' nod of acknowledgement as they always do. This is the extent of their interaction.

Outside, Akaashi finds Tsukishima sitting in Shiro, parked around the corner, reading the Attack on Titan manga because he's a massive nerd. He looks up when Akaashi approaches, closing his book as the smaller man gets in the car. "Buckle up, we're going to get the kids." he says.

Akaashi buckles up and Tsukishima begins to drive.

"Your bento made me sad today." Tsukishima informs him, eyes fixed on the road. Akaashi blinks suddenly in surprise. Honestly, he hadn't expected sadness from Tsukishima in reaction to the taste of his awful bento. He'd expected mocking laughter, mostly, or maybe anger once he'd realised Akaashi had wrecked the only food he had and there was nothing else for him to eat. But, sadness? What?

"Sad?" Akaashi blurts, bemused. "Why the fuck?"

Tsukishima shakes his head gently, seeming forlorn. "The little octopus sausages seemed so... They seemed so lifeless, almost pitiful, laying in their little beds of steamed rice with the lifeless, charcoal-covered corpses of their little octopus friends and... They looked like they no longer had a purpose. It made me think about the world and the way we live. People die around us, they end up like the little charcoaled octopus sausages, and we're expected to carry on in our steamed rice towns like nothing happened. You know what I mean? I got sad because, really, we'll all end up like the octopus sausages."

Akaashi just. He doesn't know what to say.

The blond man says nothing else, swerving their fiat around corners and heading in the direction of the day-care.

"I've heard of food giving orgasms, not existential crises." Akaashi mutters. "Maybe I have a talent."

The air is thick, so Tsukishima flicks Shiro's air conditioning on as he laughs, a little dryly, a little wetly. They don't talk for the rest of the journey.

The day care is the same as always when they arrive, its white walls are yellowing with age and the once vibrant and stunning images painted upon them all those years ago are now slightly less vibrant. Despite the fact that they seem to have taken on a kind of pastel colour scheme recently, the pictures are still pleasant to look at and bring back fond memories. The place looks like it's on its last legs but the people of the town seem to love it, sending their kids there while they work without even considering anywhere else. Surprisingly, the day care belongs to Hinata's family, and he recently took its ownership into his own hands, at the tender age of twenty five. Unsurprisingly, he changed the uniform from green to orange and changed the name to "Little Crows Day Care". Kuroo and Bokuto complained about the new Karasuno theme, claiming that they had a say in it because they already worked at the day care before Hinata took over, but Hinata had technically become their boss and could probably fire them if he wanted to, so they shut their traps pretty swiftly.

Anyway, everyone loves the day care despite its questionable appearance, blah blah blah.

Tsukishima parks Shiro in its car park and he and Akaashi slip out to go inside.

Upon their knocking, Hinata opens the door for them, to Akaashi's neutral acknowledgement and Tsukishima's distain. He mutters something under his breath which Akaashi is glad he doesn't hear.

"Hello boys, here for yours?" Hinata asks, letting them inside and following them down the corridor, his mop of orange hair bobbing up and down with each step he takes. "They were wonderful today, good as gold. They were out like a light at naptime and played incredibly nicely, of course." he rattles on, attempting to keep his voice serious and professional as if talking to the parents who come to collect their actual kids.

"Wow. Thanks Hinata. That joke is boring, now. You ruined it." Tsukishima informs the smaller orange haired boy. Akaashi recognises the _slightly_ fond tone of his voice, only because he's spent so much time around the taller man. Honestly, it'd just sound monotone and downright pissed off to anyone else.

Hinata, bless his little heart and his freakishly thick skin (which he had obtained via evolution whilst being a part of a fucking savage friendship group), just laughs. "Tough crowd. They're in the playroom."

In the playroom on the floor, Kuroo and Bokuto, two fully grown men wearing their matching orange "Little Crows Day Care" t-shirts, are sitting with a small girl and an even smaller boy, both of which have brown hair and soft faces, playing with legos.

"Time to go home." Tsukishima says from the doorway, sounding way too much like a stern middle-aged dad than Akaashi feels comfortable with admitting.

Frowning, Bokuto, predictably, begins metaphorically throwing a minor tantrum about leaving. "We can't go, Asako-chan and Daiki-chan haven't been picked up yet and we promised we'd stay!"

Kuroo, surprisingly docile today, takes it upon himself to calm his boyfriend down. He sighs and gives him a reassuring nudge. "Don't worry, Bokuto, they'll be fine with Hinata until their parents arrive. Isn't that right, Asako-chan? Daiki-chan?"

Daiki's soft smile falls. Kuroo visibly deflates, hating to upset one of the kids. Akaashi knows Kuroo is very bad at dealing with sad children, he strives to comfort and fails to say no. "But," little Daiki whispers. "We want to keep playing legos with you." The little boy's face colours rosy red, his lip wobbling as tears threaten to spill and make everyone's day duller. Akaashi can practically see Kuroo stretching out his arms with interlocked fingers, preparing himself to begin comforting the child until he feels better.

However, before Kuroo can get to it, Asako beats him to the punch, puffing out her little chest and putting her little hand on her brother's little shoulder. "It'll be okay, Daiki-chan. Hinata-san knows a lot about Batman."

This seems to do the trick. Daiki smiles wetly, face still unsteady, and Asako smiles at her brother in return. Bokuto opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, Hinata comes bustling into the playroom, exclaiming that the children's parents had come and they needed to leave as soon as possible, and whisks the two of them away, barely letting them wave goodbye to their carers.

The four boyfriends are left alone in the playroom, pretty much instantly.

Tsukishima snorts. "The children started looking after each other by themselves. If that doesn't show that you guys are shit at your jobs, then I don't know what does."

A few seconds pass before Kuroo inhales sharply through his nose. "We are not shit our jobs, thank you very fucking much, Tsukki! We are the most perfect pair of fucking role models for young children a day care could offer! What the fuck?"

"I'm sure your potty mouth sets a great example for them."

This startles a laugh out of Akaashi, though he tries to cover it with a cough. Bokuto and Kuroo turn to look at him, their eyes shining with disbelief at his betrayal.

"Don't encourage him, Keiji!"

"Yeah! We're actually great day care workers, but Asako-chan is very mature and independent." Bokuto insists. "In fact, you could even say we taught her how to be so mature and independent, because we are incredibly mature and independent, ourselves."

They all laugh at this, including Bokuto, because wow, that's probably the filthiest and most sinful, impure lie they have ever heard.

"Okay, can you guys get the fuck out?" Hinata calls from the doorway. "I want to close up and go home, I'm tired and Tobio is cooking for me tonight."

Still chuckling at Bokuto's lie, the four of them do, indeed, get the fuck out. They catch a ride home in Shiro, Tsukishima driving because Akaashi can't, Kuroo has crashed on more than one occasion so no one trusts him anymore, and Bokuto is still laughing at himself too intensely to drive.

**

At home, they are faced with a burning question, perhaps the most frequent and most important question they will ever face in their day to day lives.

Tsukishima is the first to mention it, once they've made it through the door, unclothed then clothed again into more comfortable attire, then made themselves cosy upon the couch, a tangled mess of limbs as usual, Kuroo's arm around Tsukishima, Akaashi settled comfortably between them, Bokuto laying with his head in Kuroo's lap and Akaashi playing with the locks of his white hair.

Tsukishima clears his throat. "What are we thinking about eating tonight?"

They all pause. "What do we have in?" Akaashi asks. "Who went shopping last?"

A gulp is heard, followed by a cough, and they all turn to look at the culprit with narrowed eyes. "Tetsu was meant to go yesterday." Tsukishima says pointedly.

Another gulp, this time followed by a guilty excuse. "I actually did go shopping, but it was online shopping, and all I brought was a cool purple eyeliner pencil."

Everyone sighs. "Looks like we're ordering in." Tsukishima tells them.

"Really?" Kuroo groans. "Do we not have anything? Not even instant ramen? Surely we have instant ramen."

"I'm up for instant ramen." Akaashi admits, shrugging.

"Same!" says Bokuto.

"Me too. Ordering in sounds like effort right now." Tsukishima agrees. "Kuroo, since you screwed up, go check if we have some."

The whole arrangement is jostled in the process of letting Kuroo leave, so Bokuto ends up with his head in Akaashi's lap and Tsukishima ends up complaining that his shoulder is cold without Kuroo's arm there. He's far too tall for Akaashi's arm to be able to replace it, so they all sit on the couch miserably, waiting for news regarding dinner.

"We don't have instant ramen but I can make omurice?"

The three on the sofa voice their agreement and they unanimously decide that they will eat Kuroo's omurice.

Whilst he cooks loudly, clattering around in the kitchen and yelling at various inanimate utensils to "meet him in the fucking pit" when they don't do what he wants, the others lay on the sofa, and at some point one of them switches on the television, though the choice is kind of shitty since it's like half past seven on a Monday evening and everything on is awful.

Eventually, Bokuto connects his phone to the TV and puts Osomatsu-san on, which is bomb as fuck because that show is the best, and, once Kuroo finishes yelling, he brings their omurice into the living room on little green plastic plates for them to eat on the couch, along with some disposable chopsticks.

"Not even gonna lie, I have the biggest voice crush on the guy who plays Choromastu, fuck." Kuroo admits loudly as he sits down to watch it with them, sounding solemn, like it's the most important fact about himself he could ever share..

"I have to agree with you." Tsukishima says with a pained sigh. "He's the guy who plays Levi in Attack on Titan, right?"

"Yeah. Damn." Kuroo says as they listen to Choromatsu talk some more. "Honestly, I mean, I would."

"You would?"

"Like, _I would_." Kuroo waggles his eyebrows.

Around a mouth full of omurice, yet with his voice sounding extraordinarily clear, Bokuto asks, "Is it even possible to crush on someone because of their voice? How can you decide that _you would_ if you're only attracted to their voice?"

"Um, it is so possible." Akaashi insists. "It's like, you don't even really care about their appearance or personality or the size of their dick, but you're like "damn, I wanna hear that voice dirty talking to me tonight" anyway."

Bokuto shrugs and they continue watching the episode relative silence until Kuroo says "Okay, it's a little weird when he's playing Choromatsu, just because of the character."

"Yeah." Tsukishima agrees. "It's not weird when he's playing other characters, though."

"Uh, wait, you guys. Doesn't he sound like that teacher coach from Karasuno? Not the scary blond coach, the little one with the glasses. It so sounds like him!" Bokuto exclaims, sitting up from his position lying down and turning to look at Tsukishima for confirmation, since he's the only one of them who actually went to Karasuno.

"Takeda-sensei?" The blond man supplies, tilting his head.

"Yeah, him!"

They listen, leaning towards the TV slightly, eyebrows drawn together as they attempt to hear what Bokuto is talking about.

"Holy shit, he does!" Kuroo yells, all of a sudden. "And we fucking just admitted we find his voice sexy!"

"I didn't, don't drag me into this!" Bokuto insists, and then the four of them dissolve into almost hysterical laughter. Even Tsukishima is laughing with such an intensity that he struggles to breathe, slapping his thigh like an old man, cackling harder than any of them had ever really heard him do so. He squeezes out, between bursts of giggles, "Wow, Keiji, give him a call, I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking dirty to you tonight-"

"Oh, God, I'd rather die." Akaashi groans, still laughing, yet he feels himself beginning to flush red because, now that he thinks about it, Choromatsu literally does sound like the smaller one of Karasuno's coaches, and he feels a little bit filthy.

"This is fuckin' gold, you're a genius Bokuto. I never would've made that connection." Kuroo wheezes through fits of giggles, chucking his arm over Bokuto's broad shoulders affectionately. Bokuto just laughs.

And, surprisingly, it's then, whilst their living room is filled with the sounds of their mirth and their half-eaten plates of omurice-à-la-Kuroo are starting to go cold, that Akaashi looks around at his boyfriends with a fond smile and realises that he is so fucking content right now, sandwiched between two warm bodies, laughing, and this is exactly how he wants to spend the rest of his life. With his boys, creating new memories and treasuring old ones as they grow older.

Later, after the TV has been turned off and the four of them have managed to drag their tired selves to bed after making tomorrow's bentos, Akaashi will still feel warm and fuzzy from that feeling of contentedness. He'll lay in the dark, eyes open, listening to the heavy breathing and light snores of his lovers, and he'll think to himself that he has no regrets and as long as he is surrounded by the people he loves...

The future awaits and Akaashi can't wait to see what it holds.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> im always here to talk  
> twitter: @_jhopes  
> tumblr: peanuuts.tumblr.com


End file.
